Monkey Illusionist
The Monkey Illusionist is a tower that debuts in Bloons Tower Defense: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me. It is a well-rounded tower featuring high popping power as well as abilities to improve nearby towers or even the meta of a given match. For Comparison * This tower assumes that a 0/0/0 dart monkey has a 32 unit or 200 pixel range and attacks every 57 frames. * >>>Indicates change. Use + Relatively high pierce for its attack speed. + Good support capabilities. + Relatively cost effective mid-game upgrades. - Weaker against stronger Bloons. - Fast Bloons have a higher chance of dodging or avoiding the attacks. - Shots can take some time to line up. - Requires specific upgrades to pop frozen, lead, or camo bloons. About The Monkey Illusionist attacks by summoning two parallel 4 popping power knives every 60 frames that linger in the air for an additional 15 frames before hurling themselves at the target bloon. All within within a 40 unit radius. Can pop purple, but not frozen, lead, or camo bloons. Base Stats; * Range: 40 units. * Attack Speed: Once every 60 frames. * Projectile Delay: 15 frames. * Projectiles Per Shot: 2. * Popping Power: 4. * Layers Popped: 1. * Cannot detect camo bloons. * Cannot pop frozen or lead bloons. In-Game Cost: $550 Description: The Monkey Illusionist conjures two knives at a time that take some time to line up but pop up to four bloons each. Appearance: The Monkey illusionist looks somewhat similar to a dart monkey. However, he is a slightly lighter shade of brown, wears a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath, a black cape with a red underside, and a black tophat with a single white ring around the base. When it attacks, two silver bladed and brown hilted knives float on both sides of him above his head and charge in the direction of the target bloon. Upgrades Path 1 Tier 1 Name: Faster Apparitions Effects; * Attack Speed: Once every 60 frames >>> Once every 45 frames. In-game Cost: $300 Description: Faster Apparitions increase the attack speed by 33%. Appearance: The underside of the cape is now silver instead of red. If Enlargement is purchased, the tassel on the top hat will be silver instead of red. Tier 2 Name: Magical Perception Effects; * Can detect camo bloons. In-game Cost: $400 Description: The Monkey Illusionist can detect and pop camo bloons. Appearance: The monkey is now wearing a black bow tie on the white shirt underneath the black jacket. Tier 3 Name: Mental Manipulation Effects; * Attack Speed: Once every 45 frames >>> Once every 30 frames. * Provides a weaker mana shield called a Mind Block that is consumed when bloons leak instead of lives; ** Maximum Health: 5 points. *** Does not stack. ** Health Regeneration: 1 point per round. *** Stacks with each Mental Manipulation. ** Mind Shield is consumed before Mana Shield if a bloon leaks. In-game Cost: $650 Description: By manipulating the world around him, the Monkey Illusionist attacks faster and creates a weaker, 5 life mana shield that regenerates 1 life per round. Additional Mental Manipulations further increases the life regeneration. Appearance: The coat, cape, hat, bow tie, and tuxedo are now an ivory white. Furthermore, the jacket now includes line silver buttons on both the front as well as both sleeves and the top hat has a silver ring around it instead of a white one. Additionally, while Mind Block is active, the life icon at the top of the screen will be surrounded by a silver ball of energy and the number of how many extra lives are left will be displayed at the bottom of it. If Mana Shield is also active, they will be displayed below the mana shield life counter. Tier 4 Name: Illusionary Trance Effects; * Timed tower buffs last 20% longer for the Monkey Illusionist and tower’s within its range. * The Monkey Illusionist and towers in its range attack 1% faster for each tower buff they receive up to 10% faster. ** Applies to temporary and permanent buffs. * The Monkey Illusionist and towers in its range have a 1% larger radius for each tower buff they receive up to 10% larger. ** Applies to temporary and permanent buffs. In-game Cost: $2000 Description: Nearby towers are buffed longer, attack faster while buffed, and have a larger radius while buffed. Appearance: The coat and hat now have silver trims. Tier 5 Name: Primed And Ready Effects; * Decreases the cost of tier 5 upgrades by 20%. ** Discount goes up to $10000 for each tier 5 upgrade. In-game Cost: $40000 Description: Provides a special 20% discount on all future tier 5 upgrades for a discount of up to $10,000 per upgrade. Appearance: All the silver on the Monkey Illusionist’s costume is now gold. Furthermore, there are three gold rings around his tophat, the Monkey Illusionist now wears white gloves, and he has a white wand with a gold ring on the end of it as well. Path 2 Tier 1 Name: Greater Control Effects; * Range: 40 units >>> 50 units. * Projectile Delay: 15 frames >>> 0 frames. In-game Cost: $250 Description: Increases the range of knives and removes their attack delay. Appearance: The Monkey illusionist is now wearing white gloves on both of his hands. Tier 2 Name: Stronger Illusions Effects; * Popping Power: 4 >>> 6. ** Popping Power: 5 >>> 7 if Enlargement is purchased. ** Popping Power: 6 >>> 9 if Flaming Swords is purchased. ** Popping Power: 120 >>> 180 if Full Cleave is purchased. In-game Cost: $500 Description: These illusions are tougher, harder, and pop 50% more bloons. Appearance: The Monkey Illusionist now has a black wand in his right hand with a white ring on the end of it. Tier 3 Name: Pigeon Summoner Effects; * Adds a secondary attack; ** Range: 50 units. ** Attack Speed: Once every 600 frames. ** Projectile Homing: 80%. ** Projectile Duration: 595 frames. ** Popping Power: 200. ** Layers Popped: 1. ** Cannot pop frozen or lead bloons. ** Cannot detect camo bloons. In-game Cost: $1200 Description: Occasionally summons a powerful pigeon to seek out bloon within the Monkey Illusionist’s radius and claw them. Appearance: The Monkey Illusionist now has a gold shirt underneath the jacket of his tuxedo. Furthermore, the wand has a gold ring around the end instead of a white ring. Finally, there is a white ice pigeon resting on the top of the Monkey Illusionist’s hat. When the Monkey Illusionist attacks with the secondary attack, it sends out a white ice pigeon with outstretched wings to pop bloons on contact. Tier 4 Name: Pigeon Master Effects; * Pigeon Popping Power: 200 >>> 300. * Unlocks Pigeon Swarm Ability; ** Range: Infinite. ** Projectile Homing: 80%. ** Projectile Lifespan: 15 seconds. ** Projectiles Per Use: 10. ** Projectile Popping Power: Infinite. ** Projectile Layers Popped: 1. ** Cannot pop frozen or lead bloons. ** Cannot detect camo bloons. ** Duration: 15 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. In-game Cost: $3500 Description: Pigeon Swarm Ability - For fifteen seconds, unleash ten infinite popping power pigeons upon the bloons. Appearance: The Monkey Illusionist now has a pigeon resting on both of his shoulders as well as the top of his hat. Tier 5 Name: Show Stopper Effects; * Pigeons pop all bloon types. * Pigeon Swarm Ability >>> Pigeon Cloud Ability; ** Projectiles Per Use: 10 >>> 25. ** Layers Popped: 1 >>> 5. ** Can pop all bloon types. In-Game Cost: $40000 Description: Bury your enemies in pigeons. Appearance: The coat, cape, hat, and coat are all dark red. Furthermore, the pigeons are now absent, the rings on the top hat have been replaced with sixteen silver marbles that form a ring around the base of the top hat, and the wand has been replaced with a black scepter with a dark red marble sphere head. Path 3 Tier 1 Name: Triple Up Effects; * Projectiles Per Shot: 2 >>> 3. In-Game Cost: $500 Description: Throw three knives at bloons per shot instead of a measly two knives. Appearance: The Monkey Illusionist has two white rings around his top hat instead of just one. Tier 2 Name: Enlargement Effects; * Projectile Hitbox: 100% >>> 110%. * Nearby Tower Projectile Hitbox: +10%. * Popping Power: 4 >>> 5. ** Popping Power: 6 >>> 7 if Stronger Illusions is purchased. * Nearby Tower Popping Power: +1. In-game cost: $650 Description: Increases the size of all nearby projectiles allowing them to pop more bloons and making them harder for bloons to avoid. Appearance: The hat that the Monkey Illusionist wears now has a red tassel on it. Tier 3 Name: Flaming Swords Effects; * Projectiles Per Shot: 3 >>> 4. * Popping Power: 5 >>> 6. ** Popping Power: 7 >>> 9 if Stronger Illusions is purchased. * Layers Popped: 1 >>> 2. * Can pop all bloon types. In-game Cost: $2500 Description: Summon four flaming swords each attack! Flaming swords pop 2 layers of up to six bloons each and shred through all bloon types! Appearance: The Monkey Illusionist is no longer wearing his standard clothes. Instead, he is wearing dark brown robes with a dark brown hood and a red headband. Finally, the Monkey Illusionist carries a smooth black wooden staff in his right hand. When the Monkey Illusionist attacks, it summons four silver one handed straight swords with red hot blades that are on fire. If Greater Control if purchased, the sleeves will be long enough to cover the Monkey Illusionist’s hands. If Stronger Illusions is purchased, the staff will have a white ring near the top of it. If Faster Apparitions is purchased, the headband will be silver instead of red. And if Magical Perception is purchased, there will be a black clip near the Monkey Illusionist’s right shoulder. Tier 4 Name: MOAB Slayer Effects; * Layers Popped: 2 >>> 3. * Damage to MOAB Class Bloons: 6 layers. In-game Cost: $2200 Description: MOAB Slayer swords pop 3 layers off of normal Bloons and do double damage to MOAB Class Bloons. Appearance: The robes now have black trims on them. Furthermore, there is a silver plate on the front of the headband. Tier 5 Name: Full Cleave Effects; * Popping Power: 6 >>> 120. ** Popping Power: 9 >>> 180 if Stronger Illusions is purchased. * Damage to MOAB Class Bloons: 6 layers >>> 40 layers. In-game Cost: $60000 Description: Don’t settle for anything less than a full cleave. Appearance: The Monkey Illusionist is no longer wearing a hood. Furthermore, the headband is now black and contains a grey eye symbol on the front of it. Additionally, the robes now have two tassels on each arm. And finally, the staff now has a dark grey six point star shaped head. Monkey Knowledge (Magic) 1# Name: Double Manipulation Effect: Mind Block has a maximum of 10 lives and regenerates 2 lives per round per Mental Manipulation on the screen. Requires: 4 points in Magic knowledge, 1 point in Hot Magic. Unlocks: Powerful Pigeons. 2# Name: Powerful Pigeons Effect: Pigeons pop 10 extra bloons. Requires: 4 points in Magic knowledge, 1 point in Double Manipulation. Unlocks: Super Sized. 3# Name: Super Sized Effect: Enlargement increases projectile size by 20% instead of 10%. Requires: 8 points in Magic knowledge, 1 point in Powerful Pigeons. Unlocks: None. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers